The invention relates to a security element, a method for manufacturing the same and a data carrier equipped with the security element, e.g. a value document such as a bank note.
Data carriers, such as value documents or identification documents, or other objects of value, such as branded articles, are often provided for safeguarding purposes with security elements which permit a verification of the authenticity of the data carriers and which at the same time serve as protection from unauthorized reproduction.
In this connection, there are known (transmission-view) security elements having multilayer thin-film elements which upon viewing in incident light, i.e. in reflection, appear in a first color and upon viewing in transmitted light, i.e. in transmission, appear in a second color. WO 2011/082761 A1 describes a thin-film element with multilayer structure which appears gold-colored upon viewing in incident light and blue upon viewing in transmitted light. The multilayer structure is based on two semi-transparent mirror layers and a dielectric spacer layer arranged between the two mirror layers.
On these premises, the invention is based on the object of stating an improved security element of the kind referred to at the outset having high anti-forgery security and attractive visual appearance, as well as a manufacturing method for this purpose. A preferred object is to be seen in that, with regard to the colors, in incident-light viewing and transmissive viewing, a wider color spectrum is available than hitherto.
This object is achieved by the feature combinations defined in the independent claims. Developments of the invention are the subject matter of the subclaims.